Hikmah
by KagamiHiruki
Summary: Aku Akan Mengambil semua Hikmah dari permainan kita ini Ahomine ! Karna aku sudah lelah,Biarkan semua kemauanku menuruti kemauanmu !


Pikiran ini terus-menerus beradu bimbang,Pria bersurai merah itu terus-menerus bimbang,Sudah banyak semua Hikmah ia ambil,bahkan membuat jantungnya sedikit bingung,Terpaku,diam dan selalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan percuma.

Saat ini hanya lapanganlah yang megerti dia,yang lainnya gagahnya berputar kebelakang dan iapun menuju jalan ke apartemennya dimana ia bersinggah.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke FanFiction

" HIKMAH "

By : KagamiHiruki  
Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

.

" Sore nanti mau one on one ? " seketika lukisan lamunan Kagami buyar sekejap,Disampingnya hadir sesosok tubuh gagah tinggi berkulit sedikit gelap membuka mulut,menantangnya kembali dalam permainan basket gila ini.

" Aku tidak akan kalah ! Ayo ! " baru saja berdiri sedikit,Pria bersurai biru gelap mulai menahan langkahnya.

" Kenapa lagi ? Ayo sebelum malam tiba ! " bentak Kagami sedikit kesal.

" Ngga jadi deh,sepertinya percuma saja,kau tetap akan kalah ! Bakagami " sepintas kalimat pedas bercampur lemburan emosi mulai mempengaruhi tangan Kagami untuk menghajar dia.

" Nggak Ahomine ! Gua yang bakal menang ! " Masih dengan luapan emosi kagami mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas.

.

.

( Skip Time )

" Haha kau kalah lagi Bakagami,sudah kuduga,percuma saja,sudah ya aku pulang dulu " tanpa basa-basi Aomine mengambil tas dan mulai menuju menetesi lapangan dari dahi Kagami,rasa kesal,emosi dan heran masih menyatu semuanya di batin.

Apakah Kagami akan turun derajatnya sebagai Pemain basket ?

Apakah Kagami ingin meninggalkan Basket seutuhnya ?

Menyerah ?

Tiada jawaban terucap,Semua berlalu bersama angin,Tubuh gagah itu hanya berjalan lemas menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Kuroko Mulai membuka buku matematikanya dikelas,Karna sehabis ini akan ada ulangan,baru saja membuka lembar pertama,Kagami menghampiri meja Kuroko dengan lemas tanpa gairah.

" Kagamikun kenapa ? " Tanya pria berambut biru itu dengan santai.

" Aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri Kuroko " Kagami mulai duduk didepan Kuroko memasang tampang wajah buku matematika milik Kuroko dan kini pandangan sepenuhnya kepada irisan merah itu.

" Kau kalah lagi ? " pertanyaan Kuroko yang sedikit membuat irisan merah itu terbelalak.

" Tau darimana kau ? jangan2 ud jadi gosip ya ? " Kagami terbelalak penuh tanda tanya.

" Kagamikun,aku ini siapa kau ? kita sudah hampir 3 tahun mengenal diri luar dan dalam " mendengar itu Kagami lesu lagi.

" Ya benar,aku kalah lagi,Rasanya aku ingin keluar dari Seirin team "

" Kalau kau keluar . . Jangan pernah bicara kepadaku sekalipun kagamikun ! " Sehabis mengucap itu Kuroko menutup bukunya dan hendak pergi keluar kelas.

" A..Ano Kuroko ! " Kagamipun menahan untunglah telinga itu masih mau mendengar dan menyuruh langkahnya terhenti.

" Aku . . aku bukannya putus asa,tapi . . aku sebal dengan Ahomine ! " Wajah Kagami semakin menyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar dibalas dengan tatapan dingin Kuroko.

" Kalau kau terus mengadu kepadaku mau sampai kapan selesainya ? Usaha juga butuh Kagamikun,Aku sebagai sahabatmu juga turut merasakannya tapi keputusan ada ditanganmu " Sesudah mengucap itu Kuroko pergi keluar kelas dan Kagami duduk terlemas dikursinya.

.

.

Tak Sengaja Kagami melihat kalender di dengan font bolt " Latihan Seirin " tertera dilayar tanggal hari menepuk dahinya sendiri sampai bisa dia lupa untuk basa-basi Pria bersurai itu segera berkemas dan pergi latihan.

" Tok Tok Tok " Baru saja Kagami hendak mengikat sepatu basketnya seseorang mengetuk pintu.

" Masuk ! "

Terpampang jelas Kuroko didepan pintu membuat Kagami heran.

" Eh Ngapain dateng gua mau pergi " Ucap Kagami sedikit judes.

" Pergi latihan seirin jam 3 kan ? Gua dateng ya mau jemput lu jalan bareng ga boleh ? " Ucap kuroko tak kalah itu Kagami semakin heran dan kaget.

" Ano . . prasaan kita ga janjian deh " Tanya Kagami sembari mengunci pintu apartemennya.

" Sudahlah . . . pasti kau belum makan siang,Ayo ke Maji Burger sekalian " Ajak Kuroko sembari Kagami masih penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

" Kalian terlambat 30 menit mending ga usah dateng sekalian " Ucap Hyuuga sang kapten dengan tegas.

" Gomenne Hyuugakun tadi kita makan siang,kalo ga makan ga bisa latian dong lemes " ucap Kuroko memelas dan akhirnya Hyuuga memperbolehkan mereka berlatih hingga sore tiba.

Sembari memegang bola basket dengan posisi shoot Hyuuga melirik Kagami dipinggir lapangan dengan tampang pucat.

" Kagamikun kau kenapa ? tadi bukannya ud makan kok masih lemes ? " tanya pria berkacamata itu dengan heran,Tiada jawaban bersuara dari mulut sang Taiga.

" Eh ano . . . gapapa hahaha " Terpaksa Kagami menggunakan topengnya dibandingkan ia membuat anggota seirin stress.

" Jangan Bohong kagami " ucapan hyuuga barusan tak sengaja memutus tali topengnya,yang sebelumnya senyum palsu menjadi Pucat Asli.

" Apa kau dikalahkan Touou lagi ? " Hyuuga mengajak Kagami untuk duduk dan membiarkan anggota lain berlatih lebih pertanyaan itu Kagami semakin kesal.

" Ya Ahomine itu telah mengganggu derajatku sebagai pemain basket handal . . memang lebih handal dia dan aku terus dikalahkan,Aku selalu kalah dibuatnya,Ga tau deh dia pake pelet jenis apa Huh! " dengan panjang lebar akhirnya pria itu bercerita dengan sang kapten.

" Nggak Kagami,Aomine maupun Tim Touou gapake pelet apa2 kita harus berusaha lebih maksimal agar winter cup berikutnya bisa ngalahin dia,Ingat ya,keputusan ada ditangan lu " dengan Bijak Hyuuga berucap.

" Tapi . . . ano . . . Arrghh ! " dengan luapan emosi Kagami pergi keluar dari lapangan,Hyuuga dan anggota lain terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya.

" Ayo Latian,Biarkan Kagami dia sedang tidak stabil emosinya " Akhirnya Hyuuga mengalah dan memang saat itu sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

.

.

.

" Sore ini ! Ayo kita One On One Ahomine ! " Dengan kesal Kagami menelepon Sang Ace Touou tersebut.

" Huh ? One On One lagi ? Tak Kapok rupanya kau,Sabar ya aku sedang makan siang tunggu aku 15 menit dilapangan kau mau ? " tawarnya diujung sana.

Tanpa berkata apa2 lagi Kagami menutup ponselnya dan bergegas pergi kelapangan.

.

Pukul 4 sore,Hanya ada 2 anak manusia berdiri ditengah lapangan basket yang dengan tingkat emosi masing-masing.

" Kalau Kalah apa kau mau terima hukumannya ? " tawar Aomine sembari mendribble bola.

" Huh ? Boleh saja ! " jawab Kagami ketus.

Permainan itupun dimulai,decitan sepatu membuat debu lapangan berhembus basket dengan Emosi ? Itulah mereka saat ini.

.

(Skip Time)

Entah Kagami mau mengatakan apa,Mulutnya memang terbuka,tapi Bimbanglah yang menguncinya rapat-rapat.

" Yoss ! Menang lagi gue,Apa hukuman yang mau lu lakuin Bakagami ? " Tawar Aomine berdiri didepan Kagami yang duduk dilapangan karna kelelahan.

.

" Hukumannya yaitu Gua mau Ambil Hikmahnya aja dari permainan kita selama ini Aomine ! "

Mendengar itu Ace Touou itu bingung dan heran,Apa maksud perkataannya itu.

" Jadi lu Nyerah ? Haha itu mah bukan hukuman,dasar Baka ! "

" Gua serius,Gua akan ambil semua hikmah dari permainan kita ini,Jadi . . kalau gua kalah,ya gua terima,ku akui kau memang hebat Aho ! " ucap Kagami sembari berdiri.

Aomine mematung,Sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu egois terlalu bergairah,Terlalu mementingkan diri ia menepuk pundak Kagami.

" Oke gua ngaku gua salah,Gua terlalu egois,tapi Hukumannya sekarang . . Lu main lagi One On One ama gua tapi . . . Kita Main damai,Gimana ? " tawaran yang membuat Kagami sedikit bersemangat,Apakah kalimat Kagami barusan menyadarkan dirinya ? Sepertinya begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai Minna ^^

Woahh itu Cerita apaan ya gitu banget endingnya wkwkwk Sinetron Abis wkwk

Sorry baru update Kali ini FF nya langsung abis gada part-partnya ^^

Soal FF Saya yang Gemintang mungkin itu sudah akan musnah sebentar lagi #plak

Karna bingung mikirin ceritanya gimana hehe Maklum FF Pemula

Arigatou Minaa . . .

.

.

Review n Like please . . . : )


End file.
